coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 7413 (29th August 2010)
Plot Dev and Sunita visit Aadi and are pleased to learn that it looks like he will make a good recovery. However, Dev's angry when the authorities arrive to question Aadi. Ken offers to arrange a stag night for Roy. He's not keen but Hayley insists. Liz hopes that Kylie's gone for good when Becky can't find her in the Rovers. Ashley and Claire are taken aback when they are visited by the police and a social worker. Claire explains that she works as a nanny for the Alahans. Ashley's shocked when Claire lies that she didn't leave Aadi while he was staying over. Becky and Steve manage to track down Kylie to a house, where they find her playing with her three-year-old son Max. Kylie reveals that Max has been fostered as she's deemed unfit to care for him, as she has no home or job. Ken reads Deirdre his old letter from Susan in which she asks to meet up. Deirdre completely blanks him. Liz arrives for a chat and Ken makes himself scarce. Peter and Leanne arrive at the hospital to visit Aadi. They are puzzled when Simon is not keen to see him. Ken reveals that he's managed to find a phone number for Susan. Deirdre's unmoved. Kylie admits to Becky it's torture not being able to see Max more often. Becky sympathises and tells her to inform the authorities that she's now living at the Rovers. Roy's stag night is a sober affair with Ken, John and Fiz in attendance. Fiz shows Natasha her baby scan photo. When Fiz isn't looking, Natasha pockets it and leaves. Claire tells Ashley that she doesn't want to frighten Sophie and Sian by involving them. Claire's convinced that her history of mental health problems will go against her. She argues with the Alahans for setting the authorities onto her. Claire's certain that she's going to get the blame for Aadi's injury. Cast Regular cast *Dev Alahan - Jimmi Harkishin *Sunita Alahan - Shobna Gulati *Leanne Battersby - Jane Danson *Peter Barlow - Chris Gascoyne *Simon Barlow - Alex Bain *Hayley Cropper - Julie Hesmondhalgh *Ken Barlow - William Roache *Roy Cropper - David Neilson *Asha Alahan - Tanisha Gorey *Steve McDonald - Simon Gregson *Liz McDonald - Beverley Callard *Becky McDonald - Katherine Kelly *Aadi Alahan - Zennon Ditchett *John Stape - Graeme Hawley *Fiz Stape - Jennie McAlpine *Ashley Peacock - Steven Arnold *Claire Peacock - Julia Haworth *Max - Harry McDermott *Kylie Turner - Paula Lane *Deirdre Barlow - Anne Kirkbride *Natasha Blakeman - Rachel Leskovac Guest cast *Mr Jordan - Colin McFarlane *DC Merrick - Jowanna Rose *Ms Clucus - Jane Cunliffe *Don - James Boyland *Rachel - Carolyn Backhouse *Frank - Simon Holland Roberts (Uncredited) Places *Coronation Street exterior *Rovers Return Inn - Public and back room *1 Coronation Street - Back room and kitchen *7 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *13 Coronation Street - Back room, kitchen and hallway *9a Rosamund Street - Living room/kitchen *Roy's Rolls *Weatherfield General - Intensive Care Unit and corridor *Foster parents' house - Frontage and yard *Unnamed hostel Notes *First appearance of Max Turner. *''TV Times'' synopsis: The Peacocks and Alahans have a slanging match in the street; Steve and Becky discover Kylie has been keeping a secret; and Ken seeks solace from his loveless marriage with his old flame Susan. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast - 5,880,000 viewers (18th place). This was the lowest-rated episode of the year Category:2010 episodes Category:Episodes outside of broadcast patterns